Mr. M
"*Unbelievably high pitched shriek*" Mr. M is a tism heavily focused upon his racing career, stuff grabbing, and following the life of the Rita's Sneetch. Mr. M joined the tisms after meeting Charlie and Science at the Horizon festival and becoming the eventual champion of the famous racing series. The beginning of the sequence of events that would bring Mr. M to the tisms began in Rockport City, a locale notorious for its underground street racing ring. Grant entered this racing ring as a hotshot driver and was quickly challenged by the infamous top driver in the city, Razor. Grant took his M3 GTR and matched up with the nefarious Razor, but little did he know that razor had rigged the race. A spike strip took out Mr. M's tires as he was winning the race by a large margin. Inevitably, Razor defeated Mr. M and took the pink slip to his M3. Embarassed, lacking a car, and cheated Mr. M left rockport looking for a less corrupt place to take his driving talents. The answer to his prayers was found in Buena Vista, Colorado, home of the annual Horizon Festival. This exciting festival has drivers come from all over the nation in a variety of vehicles from exotics to modified trucks. Each driver looks to a variety of races and work themselves up in the ranking to eventual compete for the Horizon Championship. In recent years, this title had been won repeatidly by Darius Flint Tundra Geier, driving his modified Ford F-150 from Ellard to Colorado. Mr. M got to Colorado without his M3 GTR and a serious lack of funding, he only had enough money to buy a 1995 Volkswagen Corrado VR6. Even with this worthless vehicle, Mr. M managed to win a variety of events and earn enough prize money to purchase a grey 2012 Honda Accord. He placed a cold air intake in this car and began dominating the festival. He worked his way to the top of the competition and defeated Darius Flint Tundra Geier in the championship race by flipping his F-150. Also worth noting is that Grant began a passionate love affair with a high-level driver of a Saleen S7 at the festival. The significance of Grant's place in the horizon festival is the relationship he developed with fellow drivers and tisms Science and Charlie while there. All three entered the competition with seemingly poorly performing cars: Grant with his accord, Charlie with his Civic, and Science with his Volvo S70. The three competed together in some early low-level races and due to the success of all three, upgraded their cars together. Grant installed the cold-air intake in his accord, Charlie upgraded his Civic to r-status, and Science installed a V8 in his S70. The rising from the ashes of these three drivers brought a close bond between the three. Grant would go on to win the festival, Charlie would go on to finish 3rd, and Science was forced to withdraw after much success after a rival driver behind the wheel of an Infiniti G37s totalled his Volvo. At the end of the festival, Grant would return to Georgia with Charlie and Science. In Georgia, Grant would reveal his two major talents, grabbing stuff and meteorology. On xbox, Mr. M was a force to be reckoned. He was completely dominant in all forms of stuff grabbing except MW2 (D's true calling before fading into obscurity). In recent months, Science and Mr. M have gone on to create an empire in Black Ops 2's demolition mode with teammates Im a Macaw, Calcu1ini, Jalapeno Bubbles, and Peppery Bubbles. The invisible man has proven to be the only force capable of stopping the two's brutal force of Sentry Fun and Target Finding. Grant is also notorious for his arsenal of horrific sounds he can release over the xbox mic: ranging from a rape whistle to a banshee shriek. Grant also has a major affinity for weather systems. At any given moment he can accurately give the current weather of any ski resort, beach, and university in the world. He can also predict weather patterns up to 3 years in advance. Grant and his commrade Austin have also been widely regarded for their social work documenting the life of the Rita's Sneetch and lobbying for his justice with the #FreeSean campaign. Being a huge public figure, keeping the public up to date with the Rita's Sneetch has been a process that has won the duo numerous awards. Recently, the Rita's Sneetch imprisoned himself in a commercial freezer with 47,689 tons of Rita's to protest the closing of his local Rita's: Ice Custard Happiness for the winter season. Mr. M and Austin launched a twitter campaign with the hashtag #FreeSean to raise awareness for this social protest and to attempt to raise money to open Rita's back up so that Sean will release himself. Mr. M also has a large amount of political clout in Hyrule, serving as its king for an extended period. As the king, Mr. M's main political agenda was delivering a strong dinner menu, punishing Duke Onkled for his treachery, condemning Zelda for being a whore, and helping Link reclaim control of his arms. On the subject of help, Grant is one of the prime givers of help amongst the tisms. Despite his own dives, Grant is usually still capable of giving his commrades in deeper dives the help they request. Grant is usually very consistent with his help delivery, but occassionally he will send help on the way but it will never come. Mr. M is currently enrolled at Auburn with other tisms D and The Cat. He spends his time at the land of the War Cat attempting to avoid The Cat, Gipson, and Milesplit's requests to go to the rec center and/or the library. He also spends a good deal of time rescuing D's squeems from their impending doom and helping Dave in his English 001: Survey of the Alphabet class.